


the world missed you

by soaringslash



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Central Fiction spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Saya is there for like 2 sentences, Sibling Incest, just a coupla bros bein gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringslash/pseuds/soaringslash
Summary: he had sacrificed himself to make their dreams possiblebut jin had always dreamed of him(aka, sometimes youre just so gay you bring someone back into existence)
Relationships: Jin Kisaragi/Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)
Kudos: 16





	the world missed you

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to mr. the bloodedge

Sunlight warmed his skin.

… That couldn’t be right. Within the void he had surrendered himself to existed neither sun nor heat. It was just him and her and that endless blank expanse, their eyes locked on each other without anything else to look at.

“Do you regret it?” she’d ask him.

“No,” he’d lie, while his thoughts drifted to green eyes and blond hair that did not belong to her.

He had always been a liar. 

But now he was warm, and that was the undeniable truth. His fingers curled into the soft soil, and the sweet smell of summer grass hung heavy in the air. He opened his eyes to a fairytale blue sky. 

A dream, then? 

No, even his dreams had been swallowed up by the void. 

He was back. He was here. The sound of disbelieving wonder he made was foreign to his own ears; he had forgotten his voice, forgotten the feeling of it traveling up his throat and the minute vibrations of his vocal cords. He had forgotten so many things during his time in the Azure Horizon.

He had forgotten this place, too, but now the memories came rushing back. 

This field, freckled with flowers… The babble of the stream that his little brother had been so excited to show him a lifetime ago… The dirt path where Saya used to run barefoot, leading up to the church atop the hill… 

He rose to his feet and began to follow that path like a sleepwalker, half-convinced he’d open the doors to his former home to his kid siblings clamoring for his attention, young and innocent and alive once more.

“Nii-saaaaan!!” a voice cut through his daze.

Ragna jolted. The sound of it was unmistakably adult _(of course it was, second chances don’t happen just like that, and he was already far too fortunate to have been granted this much)._ There was something different about it, though. It lacked the usual raw sharpness he had come to associate with his brother, that harsh edge that turned his every word into a weapon.

Before he could think on it further, Jin was there, barrelling against him with arms outstretched and making him stagger back from the impact.

Jin’s chest was heaving. He seemed to be trying to say something but lacked the air to do so, instead clinging as tight to him as he could and taking in great ragged breaths like he had sprinted a mile.

“Whoa, whoa, Jin?” His hands hovered above his back, too confused _(afraid, maybe)_ to actually touch him. He could feel Jin clutching at his chest, his cold hands curling and uncurling in a matter not dissimilar to a cat’s kneading.

He was at least given a few minutes to process before Jin finally caught his breath.

And when he did, he didn’t say a word. He laughed.

He laughed, bright and clear, head tilted back so that the sunlight glimmered against the tears caught in his eyelashes. When he finally spoke, it was with the reverence of a prayer.

“Welcome home, Nii-san,” he whispered. He looked up at him, and in his eyes Ragna saw not the warped reflection of their childhood, but love.

Jin loved him.

That shouldn’t have been a revelation. For as long as he could remember, Jin had loved him. Had loved him in ways both right and wrong - and mostly wrong. His little brother and his ice-cold heart, his hate and madness and obsession linking together into a hideous force that tore down everything that dared stand in his path… 

But this was right. This was right and good, and Ragna felt something within himself lighten.

“Home, huh?” he said. “... Yeah. It’s good to be back.”

“I missed you,” Jin said before burying his face in Ragna’s chest once more. 

Ragna patted his head, “I missed you too.” 

Jin made a little muffled sound that wasn’t quite a laugh and wasn’t quite a sob, and nuzzled in closer. In a different life, he might have drawn his sword and called him a liar, smiled in that joyless way of his and sliced him to ribbons for such a transgression.

“So much,” was all Jin said now.

“I know. … I’m sorry. I didn’t want to leave.” He sighed softly and pressed his hands against Jin’s back.

Had he gotten taller? He barely had to tilt his head down to press a little kiss to the crown of his blond head, while he was certain that before Jin nearly had to jump to bash their foreheads together.

That was a long time ago now, wasn’t it? He didn’t know how long, hadn’t bothered to try and keep track when he was certain he had left this world behind for good. He had swallowed everyone’s dreams one by one to turn them into possibility instead. He knew their desires, knew the taste that still lingered in his mouth - except for one. Coated in Order like a pill, it had slipped flavorless down his throat before he could discern its form or contents.

He had felt a strange sadness then. The one wish he wanted to know most _(as if it would hold all the answers to the question he couldn’t stop asking: why?),_ and it escaped him before he could spill its secrets.

He would never know.

So he thought.

He could, now. He would, now.

“Hey, Jin,” he started, “What was your dream?”

“Hm?”

“I… All these years, I could never figure you out. No matter how much I asked, you’d just say the same things about death and murder without ever really meaning it. So maybe it sounds dumb but… While I was gone, I really regretted not trying harder to understand. Maybe I can’t understand you, but I can try…”

“Oh, Nii-san…” Jin sighed, his tone edging between amusement and annoyance. “Stupid, oblivious Nii-san.”

“Hey…!”

“What else could I wish for, except for you?” he huffed like a petulant child. “I guess since God made you so strong and nice and handsome, he couldn’t make you smart too.”

“I can’t tell if you’re complimenting me or insulting me.”

“Does it matter?” He slipped out of Ragna’s arms and cast an exasperated smile in his direction. “You still haven’t changed.”

Ragna scoffed, “Do you want me to?”

“As long as you’re still you, you can change or stay the same as much as you want to. You’ll always be my Nii-san, and that’s that.” He laughed - a short, sharp sound. “I always used to do what I wanted without considering your feelings. I even wished you back here without considering that maybe you wouldn’t want to be. Selfish, huh?”

“Jin. Stop that.” He reached out to cup Jin’s face in his hands. “I didn’t want to leave, okay? I wanted to stay. If you’re the one that made it possible for me to be here now… then I should be thanking you. So, thank you. And thank you for telling me.”

Jin squeaked in surprise as he was drawn into a hug.

“I’m here now. I know I can’t solve everything, but… You don’t need to be so sad anymore.”

“... Nii…” Ragna’s jacket was getting damp where his face was smushed against it. “I… Thank you too. You’re here.” He gripped a little tighter, his voice filled with disbelieving wonder. “You’re here.”

“I’m here.”


End file.
